the_star_seafandomcom-20200213-history
Isunari (Race)
'T'he Isunari are a fairly young race in The Star Sea , and are highly spiritually and technologically oriented. They are known for being rather friendly as far as Empires go, and integrate other societies and cultures into their own quite well. They are the dominant race within the Isunari Empire and have a wide range of allies. History The History of the Isunari begins at the dawn of the First Era, on Estisia , a planet dominated by mountains, plains, and hundreds of rivers draining into dozens of seas. This landscape provided a way for various tribal cultures to form in a variety of nomadic ways. The riverfolk became fishermen, writers, builders, and sailors. The mountaineers became metallurgists and energy harvesters. While the Isunari of the plains became excellent hunters and capable warriors, developing bowguns and spear-like weapons. Eventually the Isunari developed advanced cultures and began constructing massive stone and Esturite (metal) fortresses and beautiful city-state communities. They also quickly began developing electromagnetic technology by use of energy collectors and wind farms to power their technology. These city states, whom’s names have since been forgotten began trading their various wares and the market for technological expansion grew and grew, the Isunari developed weapon after weapon, after holographic projector, after mechanized knight, after hovercraft, until eventually the various city states had so much power accumulated they began to lust for each other’s, forgetting the teachings of their ancient religion, preaching that all born under the light of the stars should work in harmony to create the perfect divine community. And thusly the Isunari broke into fits of war, battles raged across their society and the war machine worked harder and harder, their constant battles and ever running factories eventually began to destroy their world, the skies went dark, the water grew poisonous, and the people grew sorrowful. When all hope seemed lost, a council convened and a massive ship was built known as the first Star Arc. It carried the massive population of 17,000,000,000 Isunari from every location, even the tribes of the wild, and united them as one culture among the stars. They Isunari fled Estisa and vowed to never war among themselves again. They then settle on their new homeworld of Sattumus . Society/Physiology The Isunari are some of the most tolerant and least aggressive races in The Star Sea, meaning they almost never exterminate another race on sight, no matter how primitive. They enjoy integration of other cultures into their Empire as their religion preaches that “Any race born under the light of the stars has the potential to contribute to and create Unumdiuden (One Divine Community).” They admire the Mazurad , Gaunts , and Kaivivi fiercely. They do however hold their own values to be more important than those of other races. The names of Isunari are fairly simple, they are 3-part names separated by Home Planet, Birth Name (Often a family name), and finally a personal name that is given to them based on their talents or attributes. (For instance: Sattumus Domin Cengaver (Sattumus Lord Warrior)). The Isunari are humanoid and stand at an average of 4’4-5’7 ft. tall weighing about 100-170lbs. they have two arms with two tri-fingered hands, and two legs with two cloven feet. Their skin is leathery and exudes no moisture, and is often a greyish color. They have two main eyes as well as a large third eye that can see extra colors and sense certain emotional or psychological cues. They have a sort of golden-amber colored blood because their skin holds more traces of cobalt than iron. Isunari Warfare Isunari assaults are always very carefully planned and are done in a style almost like that of a checklist, where one goal must be completed before any others can even be attempted. They also fight very defensively, preferring to stand and hold ground before taking out enemy forces. This makes their conquests incredibly slow but also incredibly effective. The Isunari have a massive standing army but also make great use of auxiliary forces like the Mazurad Armies and Kaivivi mercenaries. When the three races are all found on the same battlefield, the outcomes are deadly to their opponents. Isunari are incredibly defense and ranged oriented, preferring to use their rifles to take out enemies from afar behind their massive overshields. However, their offensive capabilities are something to be wary of as well. They command gargantuan battlesuits known as Ritari which often have massive electrically charged spears, powerful chainguns, and rarely antimatter cannons. Their offensive squads also make use of Mazurad Contenders and Wayfarers often armored in Isunari overshields, as well as Kaivivi automaton drones to protect their own units. Religion The Isunari practice a religion known as Isunaryth, the worship of the stars, literally translates to “Star Path”. The teachings of Isunaryth essentially say that one must free themselves from all greed and hatred to reach enlightenment, and that any intelligent creature born in the light of a star is a child of the same flock and all of the children of the stars will one day work together. Space Fleet The Isunari Space Fleet is responsible for defense of the Isunari Empire and their expansion plans. Isunari vessels are piloted exclusively by their own race, but the fleets are often occupied by Kaivivi and especially Mazurad ships. The Isunari are capable of travelling interstellar distances but have only developed such technology fairly recently, making their expansion fairly slow. They do however boast 5 massive motherships called Aitiva. Each sporting it’s own unqiue qualities and name. * Kutsalanalyn: The Qutsalanalyn or “Holy Mother’s Blade” is the most battle ready of the Aitiva. It is equipped with a combination of Isunari and Mazurad weaponry that makes it almost average when it comes to deadliness. This combined with it’s 15 layers of overshields and bay of over 100,000 ships makes it the perfect warship for Isunari conquest. * Naliyasker: The Naliyasker is effectively a massive self-sustaining city built to hold and house, feed, and transport a maximum capacity of 1,000,000 soldiers. It is sometimes called the Invasion Aitiva, as it’s capacity for soldiers makes it ideal for transporting a massive invasion force onto a planet. * Astrolu: The Astrolu is the most balanced of the five Aitiva. It has powerful shields and mighty weapons, as well as a massive capacity for ships and invading forces, but it is no extraordinary in any way. It is just a perfect balance, and is occasionally used as a ship to greet new races to show the Empire’s massive technological prowess, without giving away their true strength and without seeming too threatening. * Denizkan: The Denizkan is a true testament to the aggressively defensive nature of the Isunari military. It has 37 layers of overshields, and is much slower than any of the other ships. It can famously take so much firepower before running out of shield energy that it’s enemy will run out of ammunition or overall power before exhausting the Denizkan’s shields. * Ukuztar: The Ukuztar is the fastest of the five Aitiva. It can move between systems in mere days with ease due to it’s hypercharged thrusters. It also has increased warp capabilities. However, because of the power used by these two bonuses, the Ukuztar has the least shields of any Aitiva. Category:Race Category:Isunari Empire